


隆冬

by HallSpin



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26132233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HallSpin/pseuds/HallSpin
Summary: 在隆冬，我终于知道，我身上有一个不可逆转的夏天。
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Kudos: 4





	隆冬

**Author's Note:**

> 有性转部分预警！

01.

一九二零年夏的伊始，邓布利多进行了一次远行，他受邀来到布拉格，探访这座金色之都身后的魔法世界。艺术节只是这趟曼妙旅程中的小小插曲，受人尊敬的捷克魔法部部长的麻瓜朋友忽然无法出席艺术节，而作为重要来宾，这位麻瓜朋友对艺术节的意义非凡。因此，魔法部长想到一个绝妙的主意。他邀请邓布利多参加布拉格热闹的自由艺术节，以这位麻瓜朋友的身份。

当然了，乐于助人的黑魔法防御术教师欣然接受，他变形成这位身姿婀娜仪态万方的麻瓜女士，乘坐马车穿过人来人往的查理大桥，两条小溪流过寒冷呼啸的森林，汇合成波光粼粼的沃尔塔瓦河，向远方流去。邓布利多提起裙摆，在仆人的搀扶下走下马车。

两个年轻人兴高采烈地路过，高个子的男孩儿手舞足蹈，矮个子的女生羞怯地点头，他们挽着彼此的手，迈着年轻人特有的轻快步伐，毫不犹豫地从他——她身旁走过。

“内文森有最好的技艺，”男孩儿欢快的说，“他绝对是最务实的艺术家，年轻，有思想，你完全能从他的画里看出这些来。”

“你说得对，马库斯。”

邓布利多的视线追随两个年轻人消失在声浪嘈杂的人海中，然后他回过头，轻声询问仆人，“内文森是谁？”

“哦，哈维尔女士，那是来自英国的画家。”

“我能见见他吗？”

仅仅是出于礼貌，和一点儿突如其来的好奇心，这个红发——现在是大波浪的金发女郎在艺术节负责人的带领下款步走进画廊，这里展出着数位画家精湛美妙的艺术，负责人将她带到标题写着《冲突》的画作旁，一位年轻男人正站在距离画作最近的地方为人们讲解。

“那位就是内文森先生。”负责人为她引荐，邓布利多露出礼节性的笑容，缓慢伸出手去。然后她看到了格林德沃。

格林德沃像完全没有体察似的，自然地牵起她的手，轻柔地落下一吻。负责人识趣地独自离开，格林德沃才收起眼里夸张的仿佛倍感荣幸的崇敬，恢复到惯常面无表情的样子。

“你在这里做什么？”

格林德沃穿着笔挺的西装马甲，衬衫领结小巧精致，乌黑发亮的皮鞋和绅士礼帽都让他显出不同往常的气质来，他朝人群稀少的甬道角落走去，邓布利多急促地跟上去。

“我以为这是我的问题。”过大的裙摆限制了邓布利多的行动，她笨拙地提起裙边，试图追上格林德沃的步伐，“你在这里做什么？”

格林德沃好笑地回头看她，屈起右胳膊肘，示意她扶好，“淑女，哈维尔女士，保持你的风度。”

邓布利多恼羞成怒地搀上去，不动声色地掐了格林德沃干瘦的胳膊一下，“闭嘴，内、文、森先生。”

他们躲到人群的视线之外，格林德沃便从西服口袋里掏出一包烟草，烟纸和白色长条形的小圆柱，邓布利多不知道那是什么，但她看到格林德沃以熟练的手法快速把它们卷在一起，最后伸出舌尖舔了一下烟纸。

邓布利多吞咽了一下，艰难的问，“你……抽烟？”

格林德沃抬头看了他一眼，忽然恍然大悟似的，把刚卷好的烟塞进口袋里，微笑了一下，“我都要忘记你现在是女士啦。”他说。抬起胳膊肘搭在甬道间的管道上，左顾右盼地问道，“你来这儿做什么？”

“我来这儿是因为……”邓布利多下意识回答，随即懊恼地说，“你来这儿做什么？你什么时候成了……内文森先生？”

“在你成为哈维尔女士的时候？”

“那不一样！”

格林德沃没有说话。邓布利多注意到，他从到这儿起就心不在焉，仿佛时刻寻找着什么。

“真的内文森在哪儿？”邓布利多担忧地问。

格林德沃终于让视线在她身上安定下来，眯起眼睛看着他，“你认为我杀了他？”

“我没……”

格林德沃没让他说完，“在旅馆的大床上。”他说，冲邓布利多狡黠的眨眼睛，“大概是睡过头了。你说呢？”

邓布利多长出了口气。

“你真不怕被认出来，甚至都没有变形。”

“现在没几个人认识他。”格林德沃漫不经心地说。

邓布利多扬起一边眉毛，“你是说，他未来会名声大噪？”

格林德沃没有回答，他上下打量了她一会儿，换上一言难尽的语气，“我不知道你喜欢……”他伸手在胸前比划了两个弧度，“这么大的。”邓布利多低下头，丰满的胸部傲人的坠在胸前。

“我……！”他没来得及解释，格林德沃的手已经掐在她的腰上，“还是像以前一样软。”他听到格林德沃满含笑意的声音，“再见啦。”

再抬起头时，那人已经不见了。画廊门口一阵儿声势不小的骚动，邓布利多走过去时，看到真正的内文森正气喘吁吁地跑来。

02.

夏季来了又去，去了又来。到一九三二年的盛夏时，邓布利多发现自己正身处巴西，炎热潮湿的雨季让他不得不放弃钟爱的西装马甲，换上凉爽的夏季短袖衫。

自从失去克雷登斯的消息，转眼已经过去五年多，邓布利多偶尔会想起这个成年许久的默然者。在他身上，邓布利多察觉到熟悉而亲切的气息，一开始邓布利多以为那是出于对默然者的同情，现在他认为那是出于别的原因。

里约正是他探寻这原因的第一站。

他在科尔科瓦多山落脚，趁人们忙于敬仰去年才落成的耶稣圣像，悄悄从擎天柱石后闪身混进人群中。这里有比伦敦更好的视野，参天古木郁郁蓊蓊，从驼峰之巅望去，城市像沐浴在云雾缭绕的棉花中，一半氤氲圣气，一半景色秀丽。

邓布利多难得感到神清气爽，心情也跟着放松下来。他沿着科巴卡巴纳海滩步入奢华的步行街，接着徒步一公里，进入山间的贫民窟。几个孩子赤着脚，嬉笑着从他身旁跑开了。

据这里的居民说，一周前这里爆发了一次小型山崩，许多房屋建筑被毁坏，当天还有不少人目击巨大的黑色团状物体攻击山体。麻瓜们不清楚，但邓布利多却知道克雷登斯攻击的不是山体，而是魔法，或者魔法生物。他不能判断情况是前者还是后者，但无论是哪一种都足够糟糕，介于居住在这里的麻瓜没有被抹去记忆，邓布利多推断巴西魔法部很可能遭受重创。

他拾级而上，拐入茂盛的丛林中，这里居住着一位极善黑魔法的女巫，还有她的几个学生。邓布利多希望能从她那里知道真相。

他敲了敲紧闭的茅屋木门，一位干枯瘦小的女孩儿从里面探出头来。她看起来又黑又瘦，凸出的膝盖骨好似弯折的枯木枝，和贫民窟中营养不良的孩子们没有任何区别。

“你找谁？”小女孩儿脆生生的问。

邓布利多看着她瘦削的脸上显得过分大的双眼，半晌笑出声，“格林德沃？”

被叫出名字的刹那，小女孩儿脸上怯生生的表情消失了，取而代之的是邓布利多熟悉的面无表情，他听到格林德沃用小女孩儿声音‘切’了一声，无精打采地回到茅屋里，任木门把邓布利多关在外面。邓布利多好笑地摇摇头，推开门跟进屋里，发现这是一座内部比外表大了十倍的奢侈民居。他找了把摇椅坐上去，看到帷幔下细瘦的小腿晃来晃去，小女孩儿哼着歌谣。

“说说吧，你怎么在这儿？”

发觉格林德沃完全没有招待他的意思，邓布利多自己挥了挥魔杖，架在炉火上的茶壶飞过半个房间，在他旁边的茶杯里沏了一杯热茶。邓布利多使了个小小的魔咒让它变成凉茶。

“不如你先告诉我你怎么在这儿？”

如果不是小女孩儿独有的活泼嗓音，这句话听上去要更有威胁的多。

“那你可比我要清楚的多，格林德沃，一周前这里发生了什么？”邓布利多喝下半杯凉茶，顿时感到被里约蒸腾热气熏陶的大脑清醒了许多，“顺便，这里真正的屋主在哪里？”

“我把她杀了。”格林德沃飞快地说。

邓布利多甚至懒得纠正他，“你在等她？”

小女孩儿翻身坐起，抗议道，“我杀了她！”

“是啊，你杀了她，然后变成她的学生替她看家，真是好心肠啊，黑巫师先生。”

有一会儿她看起来就在打死不承认和找个地缝钻进去之间摇摆不定，最后黑发女孩儿放弃挣扎，任上半身重新跌回柔软的床铺上。“她在巴西魔法部。”女孩儿顿了一下，又说道，“你什么时候关心起黑巫师的死活了？”

“虽然她是黑巫师，但她也是我的朋友。”

“哦，是吗。”格林德沃轻飘飘地说。邓布利多听得出其中的讽刺，他耸了耸肩，毫无芥蒂地追寻起第一个问题的答案。

格林德沃不耐烦地说，“这个老女人不知道用什么法子激怒了默默然——你明白吗？她不是激怒了默然者，而是直接激怒了寄生在他体内的默默然。这有可能吗？”

“我从没听说过。”

格林德沃举起一只手，在昏暗的光线中翻来覆去。“奥睿利乌斯早几年就学会控制他的力量了，但在这个老女巫面前，他所学的一切都形同虚设。老女巫轻而易举地让他失控，然后又让他驯服。”

“你想知道她是怎么做到的？”

“别说你不想知道。”邓布利多简直可以想象格林德沃说这话时的模样，异色瞳中微光闪烁，薄唇上扬，表情是不经压抑的好奇。

过了一会儿，邓布利多慢吞吞的说，“我在来的路上见到了几只伏地蝠。”

“嗯哼。”

“你好像一点儿都不在意？”

“如果你打算告诉我这一切都是因为几只在白天飞行的伏地蝠，我准会把你的脑袋揍下来看看里面什么时候塞满了棉花。”

“我以为你在神奇动物身上吃够教训了。”

“那也不意味着伏地蝠会成为我的首选，邓布利多。”小女孩儿从床上跳下来，慢悠悠地朝他走来，“不如你来告诉我，那只该死的神奇动物从我手里偷走血盟已经五年了，你怎么一点儿动静都没有？”

“你是故意的？”格林德沃没有回答，邓布利多只好说，“我只是还没找到方法。”

邓布利多习惯面对学生，尤其是正处于学龄时期的孩子，他眼前的女孩儿正是其中之一，如果不是他知道这个看似天真无邪的孩子体内藏着怎样的灵魂，如今这个画面看起来要比实际正常的多。无论邓布利多怎样告诉自己，眼前这个只到他胸口高的女孩儿神气活现的冲他发怒都让他感到……滑稽。

他打量着小孩儿瘦弱的身躯，不知怎的想到十二年前他们在布拉格的相遇。于是邓布利多举起双手，直上直下地比划道，“我不知道你喜欢……这么平的。”

“……你！”小家伙一会儿瞪他，一会儿又低头看看自己，“这不是……”还没等她找到合适的理由，邓布利多已经伸手握住她的腰肢，声音里满含笑意，“还是和以前一样干瘪。”

在格林德沃决定朝他扔死咒之前，邓布利多明智地幻影移形了。

03.

她们在晚风中，在警觉的微暗的灯光中缓慢地穿过城市。时间来到一九四四年隆冬，圣诞节后的街道又恢复了往日宁静，城市衰败萧条，废弃的房屋和坑洼的路面让这里显出不同寻常的落魄。

高瘦的金发女郎走在前面，稍矮一些的红发女人慢条斯理地跟在后面。

“你就喜欢丰满的摸起来手感滑嫩的女人，是不是？”走在前面的女郎没好气地说。

“是你非要选择苗条高瘦，前平后坦的女孩儿，这又不是我的错。”红发女人无辜的说。

“我这么选择是为了工作！工作！明白吗？她是个特工，苗条瘦高却肌肉结实，这样的身材方便行动。”

“我也是为了工作，”红发女人不服气道，“这女孩儿在风月场工作，专门服侍那些大腹便便的厚禄军官，你再找不到比那里获得情报更快捷的地方了。”

“哦，我忘记了，你只对男人感兴趣。”

邓布利多疾走两步超过她，恼火的冲她挥舞手臂，“嘿，停止你不着边际的指控，不是所有人都需要那种服务！我只是陪他们吃饭喝酒，顺带聊天。如果不是这样，我根本不知道你已经——”邓布利多突然停下来。

格林德沃眯起眼睛看她，“我已经——？”

“你已经……”邓布利多说，“已经知道我毁掉了血盟。”这不是她想说的，但她不认为现在是合适的时机敞开心扉。

格林德沃紧绷的肩膀放松下来，缓慢地露出笑容，“是啊，我四年前就知道你毁掉了血盟。”

“你怎么不来找我？我以为你恨不得趁早杀了我。”

“你怎么不来找我？”格林德沃原模原样地学她说话，“你不也恨不得趁早杀了我吗？”

“……我没有。”

格林德沃看了她一眼，邓布利多从中读出漠然。她们又一次并肩走在慕尼黑空荡的大街上，远处行道树下躺着两个人，衣衫褴褛地依偎在寒风里。邓布利多悄悄挥了挥魔杖，一条棉毯子盖在他们身上。

“就快要结束了。”

格林德沃忽然说。邓布利多注意到墨染的天空开始落雪。

“还会有下一次吗？”邓布利多问。

她们停在路口，从这里开始，她们就要分道扬镳了。金发女郎拨弄着她长而卷的秀发，把一只金表递给她。

“下一次就是终局了，别迟到。”

红发女郎也递给她一样东西，在昏暗的路灯里，一只破碎的小瓶子安然地躺在手心里。

圣诞节后的第一场大雪纷纷扬扬的落在地上，屋檐上，饥饿的流浪汉身上，格林德沃把手插进大衣口袋里，任破碎的血盟跌落在微积薄雪的路面上，玻璃碎成更多块，和白雪融为一体。

“那就……下次见？”

邓布利多收起金表，试图微笑。

但格林德沃已经消失了。

一九四四年隆冬，慕尼黑大雪纷飞。

04.

“听说了吗？上头找了个女巫预言呢。”

“尽瞎说，这年头哪来懂预言的女巫？”

“可不是瞎说啊，那女巫预言我们的命运和他们紧密相连。”

“他们？”

“什么巫师的世界。”

“这还不是瞎说！”

“我开始也当瞎说嘞，但我后来看到了。”

“看到什么？”

“水烟，幻象，一些图像。”

“什么图像？”

“两个人影，举着奇怪的树枝，像中世纪决斗。”

“然后呢？”

“一个人倒下了。”

“那人是谁？”

“没看清楚。”

“听我的，你喝多了，回楼上歇着吧。那边的红发女郎，过来，对，就是你，把他扶到楼上去！”

在隆冬，我终于知道，我身上有一个不可战胜的夏天。

END.

**Author's Note:**

> 可能写得不是很清楚，多此一举解释一下：04里就是两个军官在讨论他们看到女巫的预言，女巫实际上就是格林德沃，结尾的红发女人就是03中的邓布利多。在03里邓布利多原本想说，我根本不知道你已经看到了我们的结局。但他没有说，所以格林德沃松了口气。大概就是想写个那年隆冬，格林德沃知道了他永远也赢不了夏天遇见的邓布利多的故事。


End file.
